Lovebug
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Kakaknya memang kadang sangat menyebalkan, tapi toh dia masih mencintainya kan? Germancest. Warnings: shoujo-ai, gender-bend.


Ide yang tiba-tiba muncul pas saya lagi baca fic Germancest sambil ngegambar Nyotalia Germany ama Prussia :D enjoy~ at least, I hope...

**Disclaimer: **Nyotalia milik Himaruya

* * *

"Luise~!" suara itu menggema di penjuru rumah kediaman Weillschmidt, membuat seorang cewek dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan yang sedang tertidur pulas di kasurnya mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah kesal, mata birunya memicing. Argh, kenapa kakaknya tidak bisa membiarkannya tidur lebih lama?

"Luise!" suara itu muncul kembali dan pintu kamarnya langsung terbuka dengan suara keras. Gadis itu tidak merespon, tapi hanya membenamkan wajahnya ke bantalnya.

Suara langkah kaki, lalu dia merasakan sesuatu menindihnya dari belakang. "Aw, Luise~ ayo bangun! Tumben-tumbennya kau bangun siang!"

"Dan tumben-tumben juga kau bangun pagi," gerutu Luise dari balik bantalnya. "Aku begadang semalaman, jadi biarkan aku tidur, Gilberta..."

"Tapi aku ingin bermain bersamamu~" rengek Gilberta, dan Luise menghela nafas panjang. Sejujurnya, dia tidak tahu siapa yang kakak di antara mereka berdua. Gilberta lebih tua darinya, tapi Luise bertingkah jauh lebih dewasa dibanding dia.

Luise menggerutu dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya, dan terdengar tawa kecil dari mulut Gilberta. "Gitu dong~ nah sekarang ayo bangun!"

"Apa aku bisa bangun kalau kau menindihku?"

"Tentu saja, kau kan kuat."

"GILBERTA!"

"He-he, hanya bercanda, _schwester. _Aku menunggumu di bawah, ya!"

Beban itu hilang, dan Luise mendengar suara langkah kaki kakaknya keluar dari kamarnya. "Urgh..." Luise menjatuhkan kepalanya sekali lagi di atas bantal, sebelum akhirnya menyingkirkan selimutnya dan berjalan malas ke bawah.

Di ruang makan, sudah ada kakaknya yang menunggu, rambut perak panjangnya tergerai bebas ke belakang dan dia memakai tank-top berwarna hitam seperti Luise, juga celana pendek berwarna hijau. "Hey, Luise, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan?" tanya Gilberta sambil mengunyah _pancake_-nya.

"Biasakan menelan makanan sebelum berbicara, dan aku sedang tidak _mood_," kata Luise datar, lalu membuatkan dirinya sendiri secangkir kopi.

"Kau selalu tidak _mood_," ejek Gilberta. "Ayolah, _schwester_~ kau itu terlalu banyak bekerja! Nanti tidak akan ada cowok yang mau! Atau apa kau suka cowok?"

Luise, yang baru saja meminum kopinya, hampir menyemburkannya tepat ke wajah sok kakaknya. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan _apa kau suka cowok?_" tanya Luise kesal, sementara Gilberta tertawa. "Kau meragukanku?" lanjutnya lagi, sedikit lebih keras.

Gilberta hanya terkekeh. "Kan aku hanya berspekulasi~" kata Gilberta jahil. "Ayolah, Luise~ sekaliii saja... bareng aku?"

Sial, jurus memelas lagi. Luise menatap kakaknya yang sudah memasang pose memelas andalannya. Kalau sudah begitu, kemungkinan Luise menolaknya kecil.

Menyerah, Luise hanya menghela nafas dan menyesap kopinya terlebih dahulu. "Oke, aku ikut," katanya pelan, dan sebuah senyum lebar terpasang di wajah pucat Gilberta. "Tapi kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Antonia atau Francoise?"

"Aku sudah terlalu sering bareng mereka, sekali-kali bareng kau enggak apa-apa, kan?" kata Gilberta, nyengir lebar. "Lagipula kau juga lebih sering bersama Sakura dan Felice-chan..."

Entah itu perasaan Luise, tapi sepertinya dia mendengar nada kecemburuan saat Gilberta menyebut nama kedua teman baiknya. Biarpun dia sendiri juga ragu.

"Memang kau mau kemana?" tanya Luise lagi sambil mencari wurst sisa di kulkas.

"Kemana saja, yang penting bareng kau," kata Gilberta ceria, memasukkan potongan _pancake_ lain ke mulutnya.

"Perpustakaan umum?"

"Kecuali itu!"

* * *

Luise mengendarai mobilnya dengan muka masam, sementara Gilberta sedang asyik bermain dengan Gilbird. Hari ini kan harusnya dia diam di rumah, mencoba resep-resep cake yang sudah diberikan Rosalinda padanya, membaca buku... semua hal yang tidak sempat dia lakukan karena kesibukannya bekerja. Dan Gilberta tiba-tiba memintanya--bukan, _memaksa_--untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan. Kenapa kakaknya yang satu ini tidak bisa membiarkannya bersenang-senang dengan caranya sendiri, sih? Kenapa dia tidak bisa bersikap tenang seperti Rosalinda? Felicia saja, biarpun merepotkan, tidak menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Ada apa, Luise? Mukamu masam banget," tegur Gilberta sambil membetulkan jepitan rambutnya. Luise tidak menjawab, matanya terfokus pada jalanan di depannya. Gilberta mengerutkan kening, lalu mengangkat bahunya dan kembali bermain dengan Gilbird.

Luise hampir berteriak frustasi. Kakaknya bertanya _ada apa_ padahal dia tahu sendiri alasannya! Tangan Luise menggenggam setir mobilnya lebih erat untuk mengalirkan sedikit frustasinya. Sial, kebanyakan bekerja membuat dia tidak bisa berpikir terlalu jernih.

"Sebenarnya kau maunya apa sih?" gerutu Luise. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa kedua mata merah kakaknya menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu," katanya polos. "Kau kan selalu sibuk kerja, sekali-kali jalan-jalan ga apa-apa kan?"

"Tapi kau tahu aku tidak terlalu suka jalan-jalan," balas Luise.

Gilberta terdiam sebentar. "Kau tidak mau jalan-jalan bersamaku?"

Luise mengerutkan keningnya. Suara Gilberta sekarang terdengar... kecewa dan sedih. Mobil itu berhenti di lampu merah dan Luise akhirnya menengok ke kakaknya, yang sudah menunduk dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya. Rambut peraknya menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya.

"M-Maksudku bukan begitu..." kata Luise, panik sendiri. "Tapi... bukankah kita bisa menghabiskan waktu di rumah saja?"

"Kau selalu sibuk," kata Gilberta, masih tidak mengangkat kepalanya. "Tidak pernah mempedulikanku."

Oh, bagus sekali, Luise. Kau sudah membuat kakakmu ngambek.

Luise baru mau menjawab saat suara klakson mobil di belakangnya mengagetkannya. Dengan segera, dia langsung melepas rem tangan dan melaju kembali di jalanan sepi. Setelah beberapa lama, dia memarkirkan mobilnya di ujung jalan walaupun mereka belum sampai tujuan. Menghela nafas sebentar, dia berbalik ke arah kakaknya.

"_Schwester..._" dia berkata pelan, tangannya menyibak rambut perak Gilberta sehingga wajah pucatnya terlihat. "Bukannya aku tidak mempedulikanmu... aku hanya, terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan negara..."

"Alasanmu selalu itu," balas Gilberta, matanya masih tidak mau menatap Luise.

Luise menghela nafas. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak marah lagi?"

Seringai itu muncul kembali di wajah Gilberta saat dia melirik Luise.

"_Kuss."_

Dan wajah Luise kembali memerah. "_Nein!"_

"Kalau begitu ya sudah," Gilberta kembali ngambek dan langsung menengok ke arah lain.

Luise menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya. Dia terdiam sebentar, menatap Gilberta yang sedang menerawang keluar jendela mobil. Dia menengok sebentar keluar, dan memastikan bahwa mereka berdua sedang ada di jalanan yang sepi. _Sangat _sepi. Luise menarik nafas dan mendekat ke arah Gilberta.

"_Schwester?"_

Gilberta berbalik, dan bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Gilberta hampir terlonjak saat bibir adiknya itu menyentuh bibirnya, tapi dia tidak menolak. Perlahan, kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Luise dan menariknya lebih dekat, sementara tangan Luise melingkar di pinggangnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Luise langsung menarik diri dan wajah cantiknya memerah.

"Puas...?" gumamnya sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Gilberta hanya nyengir dan menjilat bibirnya. "_Ja."_

Luise menggerutu, wajahnya masih memerah sementara dia kembali mengendarakan mobilnya.

"Kau tahu, _schwester..._" kata Gilberta setelah beberapa saat. "Tiba-tiba aku sedang tidak pengen jalan-jalan. Pulang aja yuk?"

* * *

**Translations:**

_Schwester _= sister

_Kuss_ = kiss

_Nein_ = no

_Ja_ = yes

To make things clearer: Luise = Germany, Gilberta = Prussia, Antonia = Spain, Francoise = France, Sakura = Japan, Felicia/Felice-chan = N. Italy, Rosalinda = Austria. Oke, saya tau nama fem!Austria kek nama telenovela jaman baheula, tapi mau gimana lagi? Temen RP fem!Austria saya namanya itu jadi ya... saya pake -shrugs-

Gender-bend week sialan, bikin saya naksir ama fem!Germany... -uring-uringan sorangan- dan ya, saya mengakhiri masa semi-hiatus saya dengan fic shoujo-ai.

Title-nya jelek karena: 1. saya ga jago bikin title. 2. saya ga tau title-nya mau apa lagi. Mumpung lagi ga sengaja denger lagu Lovebug di radio jadi ya dipake aja.

Summary-nya juga jelek karena... alasan yang sama.

Reviews are love, ya know that~

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Kalau tahu jadinya begitu juga aku tidak akan mau menemanimu," gerutu Luise kesal sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Di belakangnya, Gilberta hanya nyengir sambil mengekor Luise, persis seperti seekor anak anjing lucu yang baru saja menemukan majikan baru.

Mereka berdua masuk ke kamar Luise, dan Luise baru sadar Gilberta mengikutinya saat dia mendengar suara pintu ditutup (karena dia langsung aja ngeloyor tanpa menutup pintu kamarnya).

Luise berbalik, dan melihat Gilberta nyengir dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Apa?" tanyanya heran.

Gilberta berdiri tepat di depan Luise, wajah mereka semakin dekat. "Kau mau main?" tanyanya jahil. Kedua tangannya mengelilingi leher Luise dan menariknya lebih dekat...


End file.
